


compare and contrast

by Grassy



Series: Hearts of the Multiverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kingdom Hearts, Vampire Knight
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vampire and a Slayer walk into a café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compare and contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Not directly related to, but set in the same ’verse as _ear(less)_.
> 
> Prompt: Faith and Yuuki, pick your poison

“I don’t think I’m the kind of vampire you think I am.”

Faith stared at the tiny Asian girl seated beside her at the café counter. Steady and enthusiastic, the girl downed the parfait - of _death_ , there were so many sweets (and this coming from Faith!) - with a happy smile.

“You sure read as one to me.” If somewhat…weird. Maybe on her world things other than humans could get vamped?

“Oh, that’s because I am! But, no,” she continued with an absentminded twirl of her spoon, “I’ve heard things about your world and about the creatures you…Slay? Slaying is the correct word, right?” Because from what Yuuki could sense, a Slayer felt oddly similar to yet utterly different from a Hunter.

“Really?” Reputation, already? Could yet prove to be either good or bad. “And, yeah. I’m a Slayer.”

“Un. I was born the way I am, as were my parents before me, and so on backward until Ka- Until the Ancestor that began the Kuran line was born a pureblooded vampire of human parents.”

“So, what. Your kind aren’t all about feeding and breeding like cockroaches? With the occasional end-the-world type popping up?”

“Oh, we feed. But those of us involved in the coexistence movement use tablets instead of blood. Tasty though they aren’t, they work. A number of those who don’t simply prefer to feed from our own kind. And there are enough laws that those who step too far out of certain boundaries do get hunted down.

“Besides, only a specific kind of vampire can change humans in such a way and they are very much in the minority on my world.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

“So! Pick your poison.”

Faith blinked, confused. “What?”

Yuuki gestured with her spoon toward the half-eaten parfait on the counter.

“Choose what you like, my treat.”

Sweet. Freebies. “If you insist.”

“I do. In exchange, tell me a bit more about your world. I’m curious about just how different it is from my own.”

“Yeah,” Faith offered absently, perusing the menu. “Some of the worlds I’ve heard about were just frickin’ _weird_.”

“Right~! Like the one with a mouse as king!”

“Or the one where people are born with cat ears and tails.”

“I…don’t know if I’ve heard of that one.”

“Yeah, apparently once you get groiny with someone they go away or something.”

Pink-cheeked, Yuuki shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She definitely had not heard of that world.

From what Yuuki had observed of her companion, she was likely to learn many new things. Hopefully not all of them would leave her face red.

Though the possibility was likely not in her favor on that one.


End file.
